1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to attachment devices which derive their suction from the hose of a vacuum cleaner, this novel one being configured for use inside any 31/2 inch (88.9 mm) disk drive unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To date brandnames of computers and word processors number in the thousands. Many of these manufacturers provide a 31/2 inch (88.9 mm) diskette or commonly called disk, drive unit. Certain manufacturers do not provide a port door, allowing dust to gain entry. The manufactured units that do have a door for their disk drive port still allow dust and small particles to enter these units via diskette usage. This dust interferes with the data stored and used from diskettes inserted into the disk drive unit.
My novel invention of providing unique attachment cleaner tool for 31/2 inch (88.9 mm) disk drive units will provide usefullness to countless people. Unlike a head cleaner tool which functions only to clean a disk drive head, my invention offers an avenue to clean the major interior of the diskette shaped drive unit, once suction is being derived through the hose attachment end. The disk portion of the attachment is inserted into the disk drive unit until one or both of its positive stops come in contact with the disk drive unit's housing. The attachment can then be withdrawn, providing a safe and effective removal of dust and dust like particles from the disk drive unit's major interior.
There are a plurality of vacuum cleaner attachments which are usable when connected to the free end of a hose providing suction. These various patented attachments are designed for different cleaning purposes. My novel attachment invention is not like any other known vacuum cleaner attachment. Mine is specifically intended for insertion into any 31/2 inch (88.9 mm) disk drive unit. However, in exhausting a patent search certain other patents having vague characteristic similarities need to be discounted. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,694,529; 4,989,294; and 4,553,284 are noteworthy.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,529, Choiniere discloses an attachment with intentions of dust removal from under household appliances. The socket portion of his device is vaguely similar in that the top half if made aerodynamic would almost resemble a portion of my attachment. Clearly the overall shape and intentions are dissimilar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,294 discloses a plastic floor tool which is formed from two separate injected molded plastic pieces that are configured, so when joined define the aerodynamically shaped interior chamber of the tool. Obviously the floor tool Fisher describes in this patent could never be inserted into a 31/2 inch (88.9 mm) disk drive unit. Unlike Fisher's my attachment has acute bends in the air flow path as well as interior support members, besides aerodynamic aspects, as air is funneled through the disk portion of the attachment and back toward the hose connection. When dealing with moving air it is intuitive that one utilize as much aerodynamics as possible.
Lastly in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,284 Strumbos describes a universal nozzle that is capable of being manually deformed and yet has sufficient resiliency to regain its original configuration. It is questionable if indeed this nozzle was forced into the 31/2 inch (88.9 mm) disk drive unit, if it could be retrieved without harming any of the mechanisms it would come in contact with. My attachment is of fixed position nature and unlike Strumbos', requires no lateral or horizontal moving once inserted, to clean the major interior of the disk drive unit. My attachment's positive stops act as a fail-safe, preventing over insertion, and any possible dammage to the disk drive unit.